Miranda Cosgrove
Miranda Taylor Cosgrove (born May 14, 1993) is an American teen actress and pop rock recording artist. Miranda is best known for her roles as Megan Parker in Drake & Josh and as the title character in iCarly. Her career sprang forward at the age of three, mainly participating in television commercials. Miranda's film debut was in 2003, as Summer Hathaway in School of Rock. After years of small television appearances, Miranda was cast into the hit show Drake & Josh and later in iCarly. Following the success of iCarly, a soundtrack album was released on June 2008, in which she performed four songs. Miranda is currently working on her debut album with The Matrix and Dr. Luke. Career Early Work When Miranda Cosgrove was three years old, she was spotted by a talent agent while singing and dancing at a Los Angeles restaurant called "Taste of LA"; the agent suggested to her mother that she should act in commercials.This led to a career in advertising, as well as other roles and shows. Actress In 2001, Miranda performed in her first acting role as five-year old Lana Lang in the TV series Smallville. After that, she had many other small roles in television and film, including a starring role as Summer Hathaway in the 2003 film School of Rock. She was cast as Megan Parker in the 2004 hit Nickelodeon TV series Drake and Josh, which then gained a massive following. In 2007, she was cast in another Nickelodeon TV series, iCarly as the main character Carly Shay, who makes her own web show, acting alongside Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor. In other activities, Miranda participated in a charity event benefiting St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. Singer Miranda made her music debut in 2007, performing the theme song for iCarly called Leave It All to Me, which features her former Drake and Josh co-star, Drake Bell and written by Drake's fellow band member. On June 10, 2008, the soundtrack to iCarly was released, including "Leave It All to Me" and three other songs, including the next singles, the cover of Amy Diamond's song "Stay My Baby", and "About You Now", originally by the Sugababes, and another track called "Headphones On". Miranda's version of "About You Now" peaked at number forty-seven on the Billboard Hot 100. The single was later featured on the hit compilation album Now That's What I Call Music! 30. On December 23, 2008, Miranda released a cover of the song "Christmas Wrapping" as a digital download. It has also been revealed that Miranda is in the middle of recording her debut solo album, possibly with a collaboration with the band Boys Like Girls. She was helped by famous pop producers The Matrix and Dr. Luke for her debut album. The album will include songs co-written by Miranda. An extended play entitled "About You Now" was released on February 3, 2009. It included two new tracks, "Party Girl" and "FYI." It also included the single "About You Now," as well as remixes of "About You Now" and the previously released "Stay My Baby." Personal Life Miranda was born in Los Angeles, California. She began homeschooling after she finished elementary school, at Maude Price Elementary School in Downey, California, and since 2006 has been enrolled in an online school programme. Filmography Gallery External links *Official website * * * * * Category:Actresses Category:Musician Category:Cast